


The Proposal

by LadyKoh



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Meet-Cute, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKoh/pseuds/LadyKoh
Summary: It's a big day for Zuko, and he's stressing out.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in one of my old notebooks for ages, but as soon as I saw the theme for day 30, I knew I had to post it. Plus, writing awkward Zuko is just so much fun! It's just a bit of silliness, but I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Zutara Month 2018 - Day 30: Proposal

Safely settled inside by the fireplace, Zuko redid the top button of his white oxford, then changed his mind—too stiff—and popped it open again before glancing at his watch for a third time.

A crack of thunder rattled the cafe windows, and he looked up to see a girl in a blue sundress shrieking with laughter as she ran down the street, her sandaled feet kicking up waves with every step. The rain was torrential; a sudden summer storm blown in from nowhere. He was glad he’d brought his umbrella.

“Where are you, Uncle?” he muttered, tapping his foot. He checked the wall clock to make sure his watch was correct, and to his annoyance, both informed him that his uncle Iroh was eight minutes late, bringing Zuko’s current wait time to nineteen minutes. He had wanted to be early, but now he wasn’t sure why he’d bothered.

The _rat-tat-tat_ of the rain on the windows was interrupted by the squeak of a door hinge, and a soft _tinkk_ of a bell—he looked up, hoping to see his uncle had arrived at last, but it was only the girl in the sundress, thoroughly soaked. He checked his watch again just for something else to look at. Twenty-three minutes.

With a sigh, he pulled his proposal from his briefcase to flip through again, though he knew every word by heart. As well he should—he’d spent weeks getting everything just right, playing with the verbiage, picking the perfect visuals… He brushed a speck of dust from the carefully designed cover, and to his horror, a spatter of water dropped to replace it.

Expecting a leak, he looked up to find Miss Sundress standing just behind him as she waited her turn to order, absentmindedly running her fingers through her hair.

“Do you mind?” Zuko snapped, irritation getting the better of him. “You’re dripping all over me.”

She whirled on him with narrowed eyes, and for half a moment he almost regretted speaking up.

“Oh, sorry,” she bit back. “Maybe you didn’t notice, but it’s absolutely pouring outside.” Another roll of thunder punctuated her words.

Zuko glared back. “Whatever. Just… go stand somewhere else. You’re ruining my proposal.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh no! Not your proposal!” But she did walk away, if only just to order her drink. Zuko gave a little sigh and flipped through the booklet again, searching for typos he knew he would not find.

When he had been waiting for exactly thirty minutes, his thoughts were again interrupted by Miss Sundress. “Sorry to bother you, but can I borrow that chair if you’re not using it?” she asked.

“I _am_ using it,” he said gruffly.

She scoffed. “No you’re not, you’re just cranky I dripped on you.”

“I’m waiting for someone—go sit somewhere else!”

“I would, but there’s nowhere else to sit.” She gestured to the rest of the shop, which Zuko had to admit was completely packed.

“Fine,” he said. “But you’ll need to leave when my uncle gets here.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t be long,” she said, and plopped ungracefully into the chair across from his little table. Zuko ground his teeth and looked at his watch. Thirty-one minutes.

“Is your uncle super mean or something?” she asked, not exactly unkindly.

He frowned. “What?”

“You’re right, none of my business,” she said, and sipped her drink. He watched her from the corner of his eye. Thick brown hair still dripped down her back, and her dark lashes stood out against her copper skin. Suddenly, her eyes flashed at him, and he redirected his gaze to his shoelaces, face reddening at having been caught staring.

“I was just wondering if you’re normally this crabby,” she said, warming her hands by the fire. He scowled and said nothing, which she seemed to find hilarious. Her laugh was warm and sweet. “I’m Katara, by the way.”

“Zuko.” He couldn’t meet her eye again.

Her chair squeaked as she turned towards him. “So?”

“So what?”

“So what’s the deal with your uncle?”

Zuko sighed. “It’s not him, it’s just… this meeting is kind of a big deal.”

“Bigger deal than you with your fancy watch and expensive shoes?” His toes twitched in his leather wingtips, but he bit back a retort as he realized he was being teased. She laughed again, and it made his chest feel tight.

“I’m meeting with him to go over my proposal. I just really want it to go well,” he said.

“Oh yeah, sorry about before,” she at least had the grace to sound a little abashed. “I hope I didn’t mess it up too much. What’s it for?”

Well, this would be the end of the conversation. “I’m asking him for funding for a nonprofit I’m trying to launch. A mentoring program for children from abusive households.” He looked up at her, waiting for her eyes to flick to his scar, her gaze to fill with morbid curiosity and pity at the rippled red skin around his left eye.

But instead her eyes lit up. “That’s amazing,” she said in earnest. “All ages, or just younger kids?”

A bit taken aback, he nodded. “Yeah, these kinds of programs have a high success rate with younger kids because they allow them to grow up with consistent support in their lives. But it’s not too late to reach teens either—and studies show that a positive adult relationship introduced before the age of twenty results in better emotional health and coping skills later in life, and it can help break the cycle of abuse down the line. Plus—” Zuko realized he was ranting and cut himself short. “Sorry.”

Katara gave him a warm smile. “No, I think that’s great. It’s obviously something you’re passionate about, and we can always do with more good in the world.” He suddenly noticed her eyes were very, very blue, and something about the way they were fixed on him now made his face warm.

“Uh, thanks,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away. “So, um, what do you do?”

“I’m a doctoral student at the University of Ba Sing Se,” she said

“Wow, you must be really—” he managed to stop himself from blurting ‘smart.’ “—um, dedicated. What are you studying?”

“Marine biology. I’m writing my dissertation on the human impact and conservation of the leopard-whale. Their populations never really recovered after the wars, you know.” She fiddled with her lid. “It’s what _I’m_ passionate about—they’re considered sacred to my people.”

Zuko was blown away. “You’re from the Southern Water Tribe? That’s amazing. I didn’t realized UBSS had a marine bio program—do you you make it home much?”

She grinned, clearly pleased in his interest. “Yeah, it’s a great program for being so landlocked. A lot of my research is done at the South Pole, so I get to see my family off and on throughout the year when I go out in the field, but a lot of my time is spent out on a boat while I’m there. I actually just got back a couple of weeks ago—we were doing population estimates now that calving season is finished.” Katara leaned forward in her chair. “Have you ever been to the South Pole?”

“No, but I’ve always wanted to go. I’ve heard it’s beautiful.”

She nodded. “It’s more than that. You’ll have to let me know if you ever make it down, I can show you some of the sights.”

He laughed a little, unsure how to respond, but she changed the subject, gesturing to his empty hands. “No coffee?”

“Oh, uh, I don’t really like hot drinks.”

“What kind of drinks do you like?” she asked, tilting her head to one side.

He started to answer, then paused. Was… was she flirting with him? If he was a bolder man, he might have grinned rakishly and found a way to invite her to happy hour. Instead he mumbled something unintelligible and looked away. He could have kicked himself, but the moment passed.

“Well, I guess I should get going,” she said after a long pause, and stood. “Good luck with your uncle.”

“Oh, um, ok. Thanks,” said Zuko, fighting the urge to stand as well and walk her out.

“It was nice talking with you,” said Katara, swaying a little from side to side as if she was waiting for something.

“Yeah, you too. Um, good luck on your dissertation.”

“Oh, yeah, thanks,” she smiled, and gave a little wave as she turned towards the door.

“Katara, wait!” He called, louder than he’d meant to. She turned back, an expectant look in her eyes, but Zuko wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing.

“Um,” he cast about for some excuse for stopping her, and his eyes fell on his umbrella. “Here,” he said, offering it to her. “Take this. You only just got dry.”

“That’s so sweet of you—but won’t you need it?” she asked.

“No, I’ll be alright. My uncle will probably have his car.”

She paused, then said, “Ok, but only if I can give it back to you at some point.”

Heart hammering in his chest, he pulled a business card from his briefcase and scrawled his cell number on the back. “Here,” he said. “I can meet you wherever.” The smile she gave him made his fingertips tingle.

“Thanks Zuko. It’s really nice to meet you,” she said.

He watched her go, feeling a little lightheaded. She shot him another little grin as she left, and his stomach flipped. He almost didn’t notice the old man who held the door for her as his long awaited uncle, who crossed the shop to greet him with a hug. “Sorry to be so late for our meeting, Nephew.”

“Where were you?” Zuko asked, completely forgetting to be annoyed.

“Oh, I’ve been outside for some time, but you seemed to be having such an engaging conversation with the young lady, I hated to interrupt.” Iroh grinned.

“You… what?” He could feel the heat rising in his face.

“She seemed like a very nice young woman. What did you two find to talk about?”

“Uncle, you’ve been standing out there in the rain, watching me this whole time?” The annoyance came back in force.

“It hasn’t been raining in quite a while. Oh! Was that why you gave her your umbrella? I wondered—still, it was a very nice gesture.”

“It’s... not raining anymore?” Zuko stuttered, face growing warmer by the minute. Sunshine was indeed pouring through the windows now, warm and golden after the sudden storm. He felt like an idiot. He imagined her walking away, giggling at his feeble attempt at chivalry.

His phone buzzed sharply in his pocket, bringing him back to himself. He pulled it out to see a text from a number he didn’t recognize.

“So Nephew, shall we order something before we start?”

“Sure,” Zuke replied absently as he swiped the text open.

“I think I’ll get a jasmine tea. Would you like one?”

Zuko could feel a stupid smile spreading across his lips, but couldn’t be bothered to hide it.

_Hey, it’s Katara! Looks like rain the rest of the week. Think I could get your umbrella back to you on Friday? Maybe around 7pm?_

“Zuko? You’re looking a little flushed. Are you alright?”

His fingers shook a little as he typed back, _Works for me. Maybe I could meet you at Piandao’s Pizza?_

 _It’s a date!_ she replied.

“Just fine, Uncle,” he said, looking up at last to find Iroh’s eyes sparkling with mirth. “Go get your tea, old man, and then we can talk about my proposal.”

“I think it might be a little early for a proposal, Nephew,” Iroh winked. “But whatever you think is best.”

Zuko rolled his eyes, but couldn’t find it in himself to truly mind. He grinned to himself as he hit send.

_Can’t wait!_


End file.
